Web based software applications are increasingly being used by several organizations and individuals. Such web based software applications serve for implementing a variety of functionality and have become ubiquitous in their use for all web-based applications.
A large number of such web based software applications deal with confidential information. Hence it becomes increasingly important that the web based software applications that are created are secure. Despite best efforts of programmers, a program code written by the programmers may still be susceptible to security vulnerabilities. These security vulnerabilities may arise as the programmers themselves may not be experienced in secure programming or that the security vulnerability may be such that it has surfaced only recently. As a result, these web based software applications may be prone to security vulnerabilities which may inadvertently jeopardize the confidential information.